White Wedding
by Synnerxx
Summary: In which our heros get their dream wedding.


**Pairing: Jay/Spinner**

**Warnings: Slash, gay marriage, sexual suggestions**

**Author's Notes: Yes, I know this could have been longer, but a)I don't like weddings and b)didn't feel like writing a lot of content for this. There's one more fic left in this series, then it's over. Review, dolls!**

**Prompt: Boy at 10pastryhearts (boy marries boy, there's the prompt XD)**

* * *

The wedding was going to go off without a hitch or someone would be forced to feel the wrath of Paige and no one wanted that.

It was taking place in a small chapel that was simply breathtaking. It had high, stained glass windows and it was just beautiful. Paige had everything decorated in pale blues and lavenders to go with the dresses of the flower girls and grooms-maids. Spinner had refused to call them bridesmaids. Paige was still his Maid Of Honor though. She had insisted upon that and he had relented.

Paige's cousins, Amy and Marie, were the flower girls. They wore pale blue silk dresses and threw rose petals out onto the carpet that led to the alter where Jay was waiting with Sean as his best man.

The groomsmen followed with the grooms-maids. Jimmy was paired with Hazel and they made their way down the carpet. Marco followed with Ellie, Towerz with Alex, Craig with Ashley, and Peter with Darcy.

The grooms-maids wore pale lavender dresses with silver high heels and the groomsmen wore simple black suits. They took their places at the altar steps and everyone turned expectantly toward the doorway from where Spinner and Paige would appear.

The piano player started up with "Here Comes The Bride" and Jay grinned. He was genuinely happy with Spinner and couldn't wait to make him his forever and for always.

The door opened and Spinner and Paige progressed down the aisle. Spinner was in his white suit and black tie and Paige was wearing her pale lavender dress. Both were smiling and walking in time to the music.

Once they reached the alter, the priest smiled at both of them. He was young with green eyes and brown hair. He told them to join hands. "Did you have your own vows written?"

"Yes." Spinner answered.

"Please recite them to each other." The priest said, still smiling.

Jay went first, pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket. Paige made a choking noise as he did, clearly not happy that he hadn't memorized it, and he shot her a smirk.

"Spinner, you know that I love you and have for a long time. You've seen me at my worst and still stuck by my side, even if sometimes I really didn't deserve it. You're amazing, funny, smart, beautiful. Someone once asked me what it would be like if we broke up. I told them it would be like not having air to breathe, you're a vital part of my life. I know I couldn't live without you and I hope I never have too. I love you." Jay put the paper away and met Spinner's eyes. Tears filled Spinner's and he mouthed "I love you." as the priest turned to him to recite his vows.

"We've had our up and our downs and we've been through just about everything a couple can go through and we've always come out on the other side stronger than before, our love more confidant and powerful. You've been my rock, my shelter, my lover, my everything for so long, I couldn't imagine life without you. It would be like missing an arm or leg. You've become so attached to me that I never want to be apart. I love you now and forever."

"Now the rings." Even the priest had tears in his eyes as did most of the audience.

Sean passed Jay a ring and Spinner one too.

Jay slipped the gold band onto Spinner's left ring finger, placing it right above his engagement band. Spinner did the same and the priest said, "You may now kiss and make this union complete."

They leaned towards one another and, as their lips brushed for the first time that day, cheers erupted all around them.

**~*~**

They were in the reception hall and everyone was having a fantastic time. Craig, Marco, Jimmy, and Ellie provided the music as Jay tugged Spinner out onto the dance floor. "So, I'd say that went pretty well."

Spinner giggled, resting his head on Jay's shoulder. "Yeah. Paige really outdid herself."

After the first few dances, it was time to cut the cake and Jay and Spinner fed each other the first slices followed by twining their arms around each other and drinking a flute of champagne.

Sean stood up to give his Best Man speech. He looked at Spinner and Jay, smirking. "All I have to say is may all your ups and downs be in between the sheets." He winked and sat back down as everyone else broke into laughter.

Spinner and Jay shared a smile.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
